the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Kong: Skull Island/Credits
Full credits for Kong: Skull Island. Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures/Legendary Pictures and Tencent Pictures present A Legendary Pictures Production A Jordan Vogt-Roberts Film KONG: SKULL ISLAND Casting by SARAH HALLEY FINN, CSA Animation Supervisor SCOTT BENZA Visual Effects Supervisor JEFF WHITE Senior Visual Effects Supervisor STEPHEN ROSENBAUM Music by HENRY JACKMAN Costume Designer MARY E. VOGT Co-Producer TOM PEITZMAN Edited by RICHARD PEARSON, ACE Production Designer STEFAN DECHANT Director of Photography LARRY FONG, ASC Executive Producers ERIC MCLEOD EDWARD CHENG Screenplay by DAN GILROY MAX BORENSTEIN and DEREK CONNOLLY Story by JOHN GATINS Produced by JOHN JASHNI, p.g.a. ALEX GARCIA, p.g.a. THOMAS TULL, p.g.a. MARY PARENT, p.g.a. Directed by JORDAN VOGT-ROBERTS Closing Unit Production Manager ERIC MCLEOD First Assistant Director RICHARD GRAVES Second Assistant Director BRIAN AVERY GALLIGAN Co-Producer JEN CONROY Visual Effects Producer TOM PEITZMAN ILM Visual Effects Executive Producer JILL BROOKS ILM Visual Effects Supervisor ROBERT WEAVER Associate Producer DEBBI BOSSI Second Unit Director/Stunt Coordinator SPIRO RAZATOS Crawl Art Conceptual Design by CRASH McCRERRY CAST Stunts STEPHEN BRALVER DAN BROWN BONNIE CAMPANELLA ILRAM CHOI CHRIS DANIELS CRAIG DAVIDSON KIANTE ELAM KOFI ELAM ANTHONY T. GENOVA III AUSTIN GILL KELLY GILL GREG HARRIS ADRIAN HEIN MICHAEL HUGGHINS NOAH JOHNSON BRIAN L. KEAULANA INGRID KLEINIG DANIEL KIM JESS KING BROCK LITTLE ARI LOEB JESS LUNDGREN JOHN C. MEIER DENNEY PIERCE GARY KNIGHT PRICE OCEAN RAMSEY KASIM SAUL DANIEL STEVENS ALEXANDER SUNDQUIST JUSTIN SUNDQUIST JASON TRIPLETT MARLOW WARRINGTON-MATTEI PHIL CULOTTA DAVID GRAVES ZACH HENRY HENRY KINGI JR. ELI JANE MICHAEL SHAWN MCGUIRE WADE ALLEN JIMMY CHHIU TAD GRIFFITH STEVE KIM PAUL LACOVARA WILLIAM LEONG JEREMY MARINAS KYLE MCLEAN TADAHIRO NAKAMURA JAMES STEWART PALMER DERIK PRITCHARD TODD SCHNEIDER JEN KUO SUNG ERIC VANARSDALE JAMES WILKEY MARCUS YOUNG JUSTIN YU Set Designers DAVID CHOW MARK HITCHLER TEX KADONAGA KEVIN LOO SAM PAGE SCOTT SCHNEIDER STELLA VACCARO TRINH VU Concept Artists SCOTT LUKOWSKI FRANK HONG WIL MADOC REES IGNACIO LAZCANO MICHELE MOEN IVAN KHOMENKO PAUL OZZIMO JAKUB ROZALSKI JAMIE RAMA JONATHAN WILCOX DENNIS CHAN JOSEPH CROSS MARK MCCREERY MACIEJ KUCIARA EDDIE DEL RIO BLAKE MCDERMOTT BRAD RIGNEY LIXIN YIN DAVE PAGET FORM LANGUAGE STUDIO HAWAII UNIT Rigging Grips DAN COCHRAN RYAN DESJARLAIS ROBERT KAHSEN LINDSEY KINNEY TOM PENNY KAIPU SEALES KURT SIMAFRANCA Effects Techs ROBERT ALIDON MICHAEL CLARKE ARTHUR CLEVER LAWRENCE DECKER ALAN KIRIU STEVE KLINE BRUCE KUROYAMA RITISONI MAAUGA MICHAEL RIFKIN Propmakers MICHAEL BRINGMAN LEIF COLLEADO REUBEN IAO TRAVIS PETERS ALVIN PITTLER WILLIAM PRESTON DOUG RASMUSSEN RONALD R. SWAFFORD Welding Foreman REID MEAGHER Welders PAHIA CURRAN GREGORY DIGGINS ALLAN F. JOHNSON EDWARD KOSHI SHELDON LEHMAN LOWELL MENDES Second Scenic Paint Foreman SAMUEL PACTOL Painters ANDREW CALMA DAVID CAMBRA SR. DAVID CAMBRA JR. JONATHAN KAMAKA HERBERT KOLO EDWARD NEWALU MELVIN YOUNG Sculptors DAVID FRENCH GERALD D’ONOFRIO DAVID REED JAMES CHRISTINE MAHUNA JOHN MARSHALL YOD MUGDARUK BRADLEY REYES LEONARD RIJN EDWARD SKADE DANIEL SOLTIS AUSTRALIA CREW Set Builders MITCHELL BARKER MARC BAUDOUIN ANDREW BISHOP DEREK BURGESS WAYNE DISKIN DANE EADE ANTHONY FITZPATRICK WILLIAM GRATI DYLAN HOSKIN LUKE HUGHES ALLAN ARTHUR MARSHALL SHAWN MCGINTY GEOFF O’BRIEN KEVIN RIXON BRAD ROBERTS TONY SCOTT SHANE SKIPPER ADRIAN THOMAS ROLAND VETTER JACK WEATHERLEY DAVID JOHN WESTON Carpenters JOSHUA GARDNER DEVIN GRAY ROBERT HAMILTON GARY LYNCH MICHAEL GEORGE MORGAN JORDAN TURNER ADAM LEIGH WARWICK Stage Hands JOSHUA CAMILLERI GERALD HARRIS MARK LUCAS JACK RANN CRAIG SHARPE REIS TERRY Sculptors AMELIA BATCHELOR ROBIN BEDGGOOD ALEXANDER BEERE STUART EDWARD BOWMAN JASON BULL PAUL DUFFY KRISTOS FOCAS ROGER EWING GIBBS KAY KARSTAEDT MICHAEL KEAN CANDICE MENARA CATE SUTTON VIETNAM CREW Production Services in Vietnam Provided by THE CREATV COMPANY Location Assistants LUKE HARRISON FORD LE DUNG HOANG TUAN LONG LY QUOC BRUCE TRUONG NGO QUANG DUC NGUYEN THANH HAI PHAM THI HOA TRAN VU TRUNG Translators DANG TIEN ANH LE DUC VU MAI VAN THACH NGUYEN NGOC RYAN TUAN NGUYEN QUANG KIEN PHAM HONG QUY PHAM VAN ANDY HAI VU THE LUC VU VAN QUANG SECOND UNIT Pilots DAVID PARIS CLIFF FLEMING JAVIER DIAZ FRED NORTH BRIAN REYNOLDS DOUG UTTECHT KEVIN LAROSA JR. WARREN HARRIS KEVIN LAROSA Production Assistants JAKE JASHNI ADAM ARMSTRONG COREY DESHON DAN COLE SOPHIE MCWILLIAM-KERRY MIKE O’CONNOR MEAGAN SKERCHOCK TODD SMOYER PHILIP YOUNG TESS MCLEOD ERIN TRIBBLE NILS NILSSON DO HA THU LE HUY THANG HO HONG LAM NGUYEN LE HOANG VIET PHAM THI MINH ANH NGUYEN THE HUNG CHU THI SUONG MAI DANG NHAT LINH NGUYEN DUY NGHIA SAM BUI LEXINGTON GRAHAM SHANNON KAMINAGA JUSTINE POST ELI CUSICK RILEY D. FLANAGAN MALIA HULLEMAN DAIS KASAGAWA SHEENA LAM AARON VRANESEVIC LONO ROTHMAN HELENA CHAO KACIE GUGGIA SARA PARRA TIANA AMO NADINE GILLESPIE PONO GUERRERO ELISA ASATO RYAN EGGERS STEVEN LEE REGINA BAILEY LEAH GALLEGOS CHELSEA GENOVA SEAN D. HOBAN AJAX MAHARLIKA TALIA BUCKBERRY JESSICA JONES SABRINA BEAUFORT-LANGRIDE GREIG WAGNER LUKE TIERNEY AIMEE ROBERTSON KYE APPLETON BRENDAN CARTARRASA SCOTT BOOTH ALISON PICKUP STEVEN PARSONS LEGENDARY ENTERTAINMENT Visual Effects and Animation by INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Lead Artists MICHAEL J. ALLEN CHRISTOPHER BALOG ALISON FARMER DAVID FISH RYAN GILLIS CHRIS HAVREBERG SHERRY HITCH JEAN LE KOH MICHAL KRIUKOW GEORGE KURUVILLA FRANKIE KWAK ADAM LEE VOTCH LEVI LOO KIM LIM DANIEL LOBL SHAWN MASON GAELLE MORAND CARLOS MUNOZ PATRICK T. MYERS RICHARD OEY JOSHUA ONG JAKUB PISTECKY ASHWIN RAM GREG SALTER JOHN WALKER WADE WILSON ELVIN SIEW XIANGYOU Digital Artists JANICE TAN A.L. DANIIL ALIKOV MATT ANDERSON ARILD ANFINNSEN DAVID APGAR ALBERTO MARTINEZ ARCE LIN AYETUT NOR AZMAN SEUNG YEOP BAEK RANDALL BAHNSEN EILEEN BAI JOE BAILEY KEVIN BELL NESTOR BENITO FERNANDEZ THOMAS BEVAN PIERRE BONNETTE GONCALO CABACA DANIELA CALAFATELLO ISAI CALDERON GENEVIEVE CAMILLERI DANIEL FRADE CASTANEDA FANNY CHAN GENE CHEE ZANG S. CHEN YASMINE CHENG PETER CHESLOFF GAN SZE CHING JUNG YOON CHOI KATHY CHOI CRAIG CHRISTIAN MARKO CHULEV JOE CHYE MICHAEL CLEMENS MICKAEL COEDEL EMANUELE COMOTTI MICHAEL CORCORAN JAUME CREUS CHRIS CROWELL DAVE DALLY AMY DAVIS MICHAEL DEBEER MARK DELLA ROSSA MATHIEU DI MURO ROLAND DOBSON CHRISTOPHER DOERHOFF KHONG LI DONG KIM DONGSOO HANNES DOORNAERT ANAND DORAIRAJ ROBERT DORRIS JOHN DOUBLESTEIN ADAM ELY JARED EMBLEY RAUL ESSIG KWEK FELDER DAN FINNEGAN BRIAN FLYNN CAMERON FOLDS CARL HENRICH FONG NIHAL FRIEDEL DAVID FUHRER ADAM GAILEY RONNY GANI ROBB GARDNER SAW RONALD HAY GAY BRIAN GEE BRIAN GIACOPPO ANGELA GIANNONI MAT GILSON DAVID GOTTLIEB LEE GRAFT FRANK GRAVATT BRANKO GRUJCIC NICHOLAS TEY KAI GUAN SCOTT GUDAHL JESUS GUIJARRO PIÑAL JUAN JOSÉ GÜIRALDES ALVIN GUNAWAN SAM GUTENTAG YAIR GUTIERREZ ALEXIS HALL ETHAN LIM SWEE HAO WENDY HENDRICKSON DAVID HIRSCHFIELD BRYAN HORVAT JEN HOWARD DAVE R. HOWE JESSICA HSIEH NATAPON HUANGSAKUNCHAROEN ALEX HUGUET PAREDES TAN JINNG HWEE BRAD ISDRAB JOHN ISKANDAR JIRI JACKNOWITZ ROHIT JAIN ZAINI MOHAMED JALANI SEUNG RYONG JEON YOON SUNG JEONG GERMAINE PHOO HUI JUN SAMUEL CHEW JUNYAN SAMUEL CHRISTIAN KAMBEY LICHING KEH ALEX KIM STEPHEN KING OLIVER KIRCHHOFF ALEXANDER KOEHL KENNETH KOH ATSUSHI KOJIMA ROBERT KOSAI JUSTIN KOSNIKOWSKI HEATH KRAYNAK MARTIN VIKTOR KULIG OSEONG KWON KHALED LABIDI KAI-HUA LAN NIÑA LAURELES DENNIS LEE MATT LEE JORDAN LEVITT TODD LIDDIARD CHRISTIAN LILIEDAHL BOON-YIK LIM TANG LAI LIN ANDREU LUCIO ARCHS LO WAI LUN TONY LYONS STU MACRAE TIA MARSHALL LARS MARTINSSON JONATHAN J. MCCALLUM WILL MCCOY CHRIS MCCROWE BRANDON MCNAUGHTON SCOTT MEASE GUSTAV MELICH CHELSEA KHOO HUI MING CHAN YUK LEUNG MO CHRIS F. MOORE DOUGLAS MOORE KATHRIN JULIA MÜLLER ALEX MURTAZA ELONA MUSHA NAREN NAIDOO JEBB NG SACHIO NISHIYAMA BEN O’BRIEN KIM OOI GURPREET PANNU JUNGYUN PARK DAVID PATE NEERAJ PATTANI DANIEL PEARSON HENRY PENG WILLIAM LIM YEE PENG JOHN PETTINGILL DIEGO PICCINATO IAN PLUMB GV PRASHANTH GABRIELA PRUSZKOWSKA SIMON RAFIN ABDUL HAFIZ RAMLI MICHAEL RANALLETTA JAY RENNIE DIEGO RIESTRA OLGUIN ANDREW RITCHIE TAVIS ROBERTS PETR ROHR HARRISON RUTHERFORD OLIVIER RYARD KHET YEE SANG ROMAN SCHMIDT SAM SCHWIER SHELDON SERRAO ANDREW SAVCHENKO BEHNAM SHAFIEBEIK SAM SHAH GINA PHOO HUI SHAN NEO JIET SHERN DAVE SHIRK SHAWN SUN SHIYU ZIAD SHUREIH CHONG KIAN SHYANG ALFONSO SICILIA HUANG SHICONG STEPHAN SKOREPA RYAN SLUMAN VAUGHN SMITH VINCENT SNG BENJAMIN SOH KASY STEIN DEREK STEVENSON MICHAEL KING SUTANTO ALEX SZETO ALEKSANDER SZKUDLAREK LIONEL TAILLENS JEFFERY TAN ROY TAN ALEX TANG DONNA WY TANG RENALD TAURUSDI JAMES TAVET TEO HONG PANAT THAMRONGSOMBUTSAKUL WOO YING TONG JAMES R. TOOLEY GREG TOWNER ALEX TROPIEC DOUG TUBACH KATRINA TUNG LEE UREN PAU VILADOT AYLWIN VILLANUEVA MELANIE WALAS MATHIEU WALSH WAIKIT WAN MENGDI WANG TIM WARD DAVID WEITZBERG NEHA WICKRAMASEKARAN KYLE WINKELMAN ROBIN WITZSCHE NORA WIXOM JEFF WOLVERTON DON WONG EDMUND WONG ERIC WONG MIKE WOOD KEVIN LI XIAO KEIJI YAMAGUCHI YAP HON WUI CHEONG TSAE YEN LUK WING YI LONG YINGHAN ADOM YIP OH ZHENG YONG SERHII YURSKYI DOUGLAS ZABLOCKI RITA ZIMMERMAN LENKA ZUCKOVA Visual Effects Concept Artists LUIS CARRASCO KARL LINDBERG BRETT NORTHCUTT TYLER SCARLET MICHAEL SHEFFELS Visual Effects Production Coordinators JIYEON BAE JENA BODELL ANTHONY CABRERA IRENE CAI KELSEY DAVIDSON ALEXANDRA GREENE SHIVANI JHAVERI LINLI LIM ANNA MABARAK ALLY MILLER JEEN YEE KOH YISHAN LIEW MEI YUN Visual Effects Production Assistants BAILEY CROWDER LLEWELLYN LITTLEMORE KIMBERLY MUCHA JIAHUI WEE Production Support KIM BIANCO JOHN COLT BRIDGET DASH REBECCA FORTH RODERICK FRANSHAM MARJORIE GRANNAN JESSICA HARDY SEAN IDOL NANCY ISRAEL LIN YUAN JING TIORANU JINGQIN CHOW YEW KAY FRANK LA MONACA DEB LETNER WU LIQUN MARK MARCIN LEE MCKEOWN LEA MOREMENT JAROD MOSCHENROSS MICHAEL MUELLER NICK MULREAN WINSTON NG LINDSAY OIKAWA DENISE ON HANNA JANE PRICE TEO CHAY TENG REBECCA CARLO RUIZ MARTIN SACRAMENTO CATHERINE SENGER ALANNAH SHAFFER JAMES SPADAFORA DOUGLAS THOMAS GEORGIE UPPINGTON MAUREEN URIBE TREVOR WALKER HAILI WELLS Technology TRENT BATEMAN ZHOU BIN STEPHEN BOWLINE KELSEY CHARLTON MATT CONG JOSEPH JAPRIL CUDILLA ADRIAN DIACONU RON FEDKIW NICOLE GALAZ JASON GEIGER DAVID HIGGINS TJ JERRY MARTY MIRAMONTEZ KAZ MORI GREG NEWMAN KAORI OGINO MOK KAR POH AKANKSHA SAHU SANDIP KUMAR SHUKLA MARVIN VASQUEZ GLEN WONG ILM Executive Staff KHUYEN DANG CASSANDRA KAISER RANDAL SHORE JESSICA TEACH MARK THORLEY AMBER WONG In Memoriam CHRIS BAYZ Post Production Sound Services by SKYWALKER SOUND A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Additional Visual Effects by HYBRIDE, A DIVISION OF UBISOFT PIERRE RAYMOND MICHEL MURDOCK THIERRY DELATTRE YANICK WILISKY PHILIPPE THÉROUX JEAN-PIERRE FLAYEUX RENAUD BERGERON LOUISE BERTRAND JOANIE CROTEAU CATHERINE LECAVALIER STEVE PELCHAT ALEXANDRE ALIN ALAIN LACROIX BENOIT LEFEBVRE SAMUEL LORIAULT-GOULET BENOIT MORIN MARCO TREMBLAY MIGUEL BÉRUBÉ OUELLET ANNABELLE CHEVRIER ROBERT DE LA CRUZ MATHIEU LALONDE DAVID ROBERGE VIKRAMJIT SORENSANGBAM STEVE CADY MARC AUBRY EMMANUEL GATERA JOSEF SY FRANÇOIS CHANCRIN STÉPHANE JEAN-MARY MARYSE BOUCHARD MÉLISSA ALMEIDA STÉPHAN BRISSON JULIEN CHABOT CHRISTOPHE DAMIANO STEVE FRASER FRÉDÉRICK GAUDREAU VASSILIOS LANARIS CHRISTIAN MÉNARD JEAN-PAUL ROVÉLA ALEXANDRE TESSIER RICHARD CLÉMENT TAM JULIEN DUBUSSET FRÉDÉRIC FORTIN JEAN-FRANÇOIS GALLANT PASCAL LORTIE LANGLOIS GABRIEL MARTIN PATRICK PICHÉ MATHIEU LECLAIRE SYLVAIN BERGER MATTHIEU CHÂTELIER GUILLAUME BARON MICHEL BERGERON OLIVIER BLANCHET CAROLINE BRIEN GABRIEL COUTURE-BOJANOWSKI ASHISH DEWAN MATHIEU GIRARD VÉRONIQUE GUAY JAMES DANIEL HAINES NADINE HOMIER BRUNO-PIERRE JOBIN MÉLISSA LAFRAMBOISE MAILLÉ JEAN-MARC LAURIN FRANÇOIS LEDUC LOUIS-ALEXANDRE LORD JOCELYN MAHER SÉBASTIEN RIOUX KATY SAVOIE VÉRONIQUE TREMBLAY RAPHAËL VALLÉ JEAN-FRÉDÉRIC VEILLEUX LÉA VUILLEMIN FÉLIX CLÉMENT MATHIEU BOUDREAU MARIE-EVE ST-AMOUR Additional Visual Effects by RODEO FX SÉBASTIEN MOREAU ARA KHANIKIAN ALEXANDRE MÉNARD DEAK FERRAND CATHERINE MAILLETTE FRANÇOIS POIRIER AUDREY GEOFFROY DAVID BISHOP GREG FORET LAURA CÔTÉ SIMON CHICOINE ERIC LARIVÉE JEAN-MICHEL ST-PIERRE LAPIERRE EVELYNE LEBLOND FRANÇOIS CROTEAU MATTHIEU VEILLETTE JEROME COLLOMBIER EMILIE GAGNON JULIETTE COMPIGNIE MAXIME LAROCHE JORDAN SOLES ALEXANDRE LAFORTUNE STÉPHANE RIOUX DOMINIC DAIGLE SARA BOURQUE MARC-ANDRE POULIN BRADLEIGH MCKAY EMMANUELLE MORIN MATHIEU PHANEUF PATRICE POISSANT VLADIMIR ISAILOVIC FRANCIS LAROUCHE MAXIME LAURENT WILLIAM CÔTÉ MOISE CHAREST JEAN-FRANÇOIS MORISSETTE DOMINIC DROLET EVE GIORDANI KARL ALEXANDRE LAMARRE-PARENT PATRICK COUTURIER ISABELLE LANGLOIS JULIE CARDINAL MARIE-PIERRE BOUCHER ETIENNE POULIN-ST-LAURENT LOUIS ESPOSTO SIMON MERCIER CODY AMOS ETIENNE JUBINVILLE KEVIN GILBERT PLAMEN DIMITROV ALEXIS BÉLANGER DAVID MONFETTE JULIEN KLEIN SAMANTHA COMBALUZIER RENE MOREL DAVID MCKAY BEATRICE PALIN GABRIEL GIGUÈRE MARC-ANDRÉ ROY SAMUEL MONTMINY-BRODEUR Previsualization by THE THIRD FLOOR, Inc. Previsualization Artists JAMES BAKER JOHN HASBROOK ANDY LONG MARIA SERRANO GEOFF LOU BENJAMIN BRIGHAM JON BALDWIN SIDDARTH JOHN JOURDAN BIZIOU BRIAN PACE ERIK GRIOTT DANIEL CLARK JASON BROWN CASEY SCHATZ JAVIER ZUMAETA PATRICK HASKEW ROGER LIU Stereo Services by PRIME FOCUS VANCOUVER Stereo TDs ISAAC GUENARD CHARLIE LUCE LUKE GRAY ROBIN EMERSON THOMAS CASTELLANI PIYUSH JAIN Stereo Production Team JILLIAN TSAI KATE ELUM ANNSH PATEL STEPHANIE CHAN TYLOR MAURER Stereo Editorial Team LEWIS SONNY MENGA DEBAJIT BARMAN SHENYAN LIU WES WELCOTT BRYCE GARDINER STEVEN ROSTE JORGE JIMENEZ JAHAN ZEB LUCAS BAKER Stereo Leads KAT KELLY RIO HARRINGTON MATTHEW LUTES PETE PELISEK DAMIAN KARWOWSKI BRENDAN LLAVE DANIEL CARPENTER GEOFFREY HARLOS Stereo Artists Team ALVARO ZENDEJAS BILLY SMITH BRIAN MCCANN BRITTANY WETZEL DAVID SERRANO ELDON DERKSEN EMMANUEL GUEVARRA ERIC MITCHELL ERIK CLASSEN IAN WHITE IPYANA PONDER JAMIE MOGGACH JARED BONIN JASON NEGREIF JIMI CLARK JOSH SWANSON JUAN CARLOS FERRA JUSHUA PROVIDO KAN NYUGEN MICHAEL JIMINEZ MICHAEL MANSUETO MIKE ACCETTURA MIKE VERHAEGHE MURAT AYASLI NATHAN BEHMLANDER NICOLE NAGATA NISHANT NARANG OWEN CARTAGENA PABLO WANG RICKY LU RINO GEORGE ROB MAISONET ROBERT REATEGUI STEVEN KONG VENKAT RAJU WESSLEY SUMMERS PRIME FOCUS INDIA Stereo Supervisors HIMABALAJI PINDI PRASHANTH KUMAR JAKKULA RAHUL WAGH RAJEEV SAHU RAKHEE GHOSH SRIKANTH REDDY JAKKA VENKATESHAM RUDRA Stereo Leads ANKIT DHANORKAR CHANDRAKANTH KANNURI ESWARA CHANDRA TOKURI KALPITA TENDULKAR KIRAN KUMAR RAPOLU M NAGARAJAN M RAMAKRISHNA MURALI KRISHNA YARRAM PERLA VENKATESWARLU PRASHANT M. PADOL SAGAR KADAM SATISH VADLAKONDA SHARVAN KUMAR MADASU SRIDHAR REDDY MOGIREDDY SRINIVAS PUPPALA UNMESH DESAI VAMSI KRISHNA CHILAMKURTHI VIKAS PATEL VISHAL BAIKAR Stereo Artists Team AJAY SEETHALA AKASH BANERJEE AMOL PAWAR ANIKET CHAVAN ANKUR SUVARAPU ANURAJ SONAWANE ARUN UPALAVAR ASHOK KUCHILLAPATI BHARATH RAJ SINGH RAJPUT BHARGAB GOSWAMI DAWANDE NAMDEO DAYANAND SINHA FAIROZ SHAIK GAURAV SHARMA ILYAS A PATEL JAYA VARDHAN KUTCHILLAPATI KIRAN CHOBHE KRISHNA CHAITANYA PALAKOLLU LOKESH GANGARE M.LINGAMALLU MALYADRI ADDANKI MANOJ RATHOD MAYANK MEGHRAJ DAHEKAR MAYUR JAIN MITHILESH SHARMA MOHAN KUMAR MURALI KRISHNA DANETI MYTHREYI KURIKALA NARASIMHA GOUD KANURU NIKHIL ASHOKRAO SHITOLE NIKHIL CHOUGULE NILESH SHINDE PANKAJ KASHID PEDASURYA VASANTHAKUMAR VEERA PRABHAT VINAYAK PADWAL PRAMOD BHARAT MAHANGRE PRANAV BHOKARE RAGHU YELIVELA RAJA SEKHAR REDDY LAKKU RAMESH KUMAR YANAGANDHULA RAVINDRA SINGH RATHRE ROHITH REDDY BADE RUPESH AMRALE SATISH BABU NALLAMOTHU SEETHA RAMA SWAMY KARNATAKPU SHIVPRASAD DASPUTE SHRAVAN KUMAR CHENNURI SHYAMSUNDAR KALE SOMASKHAR S RAO SRINIVAS GOUD RODDA SRINIVAS REDDY BIMIDI SRINIVAS AMMANCHA SRINIVASA REDDY KARNE SRINIVASULU BEERAM SUCHIT BHAGWAT VEERA SWAMY CHEEMALA VIKRAM KUMAR SINGH VIVEK JAMBHULKAR YADAIAH SAKA Stereo Paint Supervisors ANKIT VYAS AVDESH SHUKLA BINOY THOMAS MAHESHMADUR PRASANNAKUMAR SAHOO ROHIT PRAKASH GUJAR SAMEER BOYAR SANDEEP GAMRE SARAVANAN PERIYASAMY TARUN JAIN VINOD ACHYUTRAO GUNDRE Stereo Paint Leads ADHIKESAVAN JAYARAMAN APPALA NAIDU SARAGADAM BALA SRINIVAS NURUKURTHY BHISHMANARAYAN SHRIKANT RAI DIPENDU MONDAL HITESH SHARMA LALIT DAWALE MANOBALAN ANBALAGAN MANOJ KHACHANE RAJEEV KUMAR YADAV RAJENDRA KHARAT ROUSHAN KUMAR VERMA SREENU RAVINUTHALA SREENU RAVINUTHALA SWAPNIL SARANKAR VISHNU POLOJU Stereo Roto Supervisors GURRALA SIRISH BABU PATI SIVA RAMA KRISHNA V V S R GANESH DANTHU VENKAT REDDY YARAM VIDYASAGAR KARAMPURI Stereo Production Team ABHISHEK MALHOTRA ABHISHEK PATHAK ARUNDHATI JAISWAL ASHISH N KUKIAN AYAN PATNAIK BHAVANI SHANKAR RAO BIBHU PRASAD PATTNAYAK CHANDRASEKHAR REDDY GUDATI CHARUHAS SONAR DEEPTI NADHAAN DIVYA RAJ GANESH DURGADE GUFRAN KHAN HAKIMUDDIN HUSSAIN HEENA VAKIL JASWANTH REDDY KAKULARAM JAYA KRISHNA CHAKALI KADAGONI SANKEERTH KAMAKHYA PRASAD SAHU MAHESHCHANDER REDDY DHUVANTHULA MD. SHARIQUE FAIZ MOUNIKA BOYAPATI NEELAM TERDALKAR NIKHIL CHAWALE NIKHIL KISHORE RAMARAO KULKARNI RAMESH KUMAR KONEY RAVI SHETTY ROMI KIRAN SACHIN GARUD SAI YASHWANTH KANDEPU SAINATH SHINDE SANDEEP KRISHNA ORUGANTI SAVIO NELSON CRUZ SIDDHARTH MOHAN SREEKANTH BOYAPATI SRIDHAR EGA VENKATESH REPAKA VISHAL ANAND KANDUKURI YASASVI CHALAMCHERLA Stereo Elements Team ATUL MALVE BHAGYASHREE JADHAV DEVRISHI CHATTORAJ DIVYESH PATEL GOPINATH KOTALWAR JAYPRATAP YADAV KEVIN MALIAKAL MOHIT GARG SANJIV R SABLE SANTOSH SHUKLA SK SAHANAWAZ SUBHADIP MALAKAR YADEEP BATALA Cyber Scanning by INDUSTRIAL PIXEL VISUAL EFFECTS Soundtrack Album on SONGS “Time Has Come Today” Written by Joseph Chambers and Willie Chambers Performed by The Chambers Brothers Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing “Mặt Trời Đen” Written by Nguyễn Trung Cang Performed by Minh Xuân Courtesy of Lang Van Inc. “White Rabbit” Written by Grace Slick Performed by Jefferson Airplane Courtesy of RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing “Long Cool Woman (In A Black Dress)” Written by Allan Clarke, Roger Cook and Roger Greenaway Performed by The Hollies Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing Courtesy of Parlophone Records Ltd By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing “Down On The Street” Written by James Osterberg, Ronald Asheton, Scott Asheton and Dave Alexander Performed by The Stooges Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing “Paranoid” Written by Terence Butler, Anthony Iommi, John Osbourne and William Ward Performed by Black Sabbath Courtesy of Downlane Limited “Brother” Written and performed by Jorge Ben Jor Courtesy of Universal Music Ltda. Under license from Universal Music Enterprises “Bad Moon Rising” Written by John Fogerty Performed by Creedence Clearwater Revival Courtesy of Fantasy Records By permission of Concord Music Group, Inc. “Ziggy Stardust” Written and performed by David Bowie Courtesy of RZO Music “Run Through the Jungle” Written by John Fogerty Performed by Creedence Clearwater Revival Courtesy of Fantasy Records By permission of Concord Music Group, Inc. “We’ll Meet Again” Written by Ross Parker and Hugh Charles Performed by Vera Lynn Courtesy of Decca Music Group Limited Under license from Universal Music Enterprises The Producers Wish to Thank Vietnam Helicopters Museum Concord, California Hawaii Department of Transportation Hawaii Department of Land and Natural Resources Hawaii Film Office City & County of Honolulu Honolulu Film Office Kauai Film Commission Grove Farm, Kauai Office of the Prime Minister of Vietnam Ministry of Culture, Sports and Tourism of Vietnam Ministry of Finance of Vietnam Ministry of Public Security of Vietnam Ministry of Defense of Vietnam General Department of Customs of Vietnam The People’s Committees of Ninh Binh, Quang Binh and Quang Ninh Thanh Vân Ngô Long Pham Ethan Milner Rachel Joseph Adam Nee David Eddings Lauren Smith Phred Brown Bruno Tysh Malik Vitthal Photos/Artwork/Footage courtesy of Getty Images / Keystone / Patrick Christain US Library of Congress, Prints and Photographs Division CNN Thinkstock Raymond Depardon / Magnum Photos NOAA Photo Library GoPro, Inc. Reda Archives British Pathe’ NBCUniversal Archives Shutterstock Wazee Digital BBC Motion Gallery/Getty Images CriticalPast Budget Films Atomic Footage – Atomcentral Historic Films Archive Sandra J. Raredon, National Museum of Natural History, SMITHSONIAN INSTITUTION/SCIENCE PHOTO LIBRARY/Science Source Library of Congress, Prints & Photographs Division, LC-B2- 2168-2 and LC-USZ62-47464 Major League Baseball footage used with permission of Major League Baseball Properties, Inc. and MLB Advanced Media, L.P. All rights reserved. Time and Life logos and cover designs © 1973 Time, Inc. Time, Life and their logos are registered trademarks of Time, Inc. and used under license “Now Hear This” Courtesy of Warner Bros. Entertainment The George F. Landegger Collection of Alabama Photographs in Carol M. Highsmith’s America, Library of Congress, Prints and Photographs Division. Characters of “Godzilla,” “King Ghidorah,” “Mothra” and “Rodan” created and owned by Toho Co., Ltd. With the participation of the Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Filmed on location on Oahu, Hawaii with the assistance of Hawaii Production Tax Credits Filmed in Queensland, Australia with the assistance of Screen Queensland Proudly supported by the City of Gold Coast Film Attraction Program American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed ®. (AHAD 06472) This motion picture © 2017 WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT INC., LEGENDARY PICTURES FUNDING, LLC AND RATPAC-DUNE ENTERTAINMENT LLC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. Story and Screenplay © 2017 LEGENDARY PICTURES FUNDING, LLC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. Original Score © 2017 LEGENDARY NOTES ASCAP No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Closing Logos Category:Credits